Characters
Main characters ;Clover (ちま''Chima''?) :Voiced by: Sayaka Narita :Clover is the main heroine of the series. A white rabbit with a heart-shapped puff of fur at her neckline and purple eyes; she wears a clover next to her right ear. Clover is a lively, happy bunny, who sometimes gets into trouble, dragging her friends along. She isn't very responsible sometimes. In end of the series, Clover goes traveling with Rambler. ;Mallow (メル''Meru''?) :Voiced by: Tae Okajima :Mallow is Clover's best friend, a light pink rabbit, with dark pink markings, brown eyes, and a big heart. She's calm, sweet, kind, and extremely intelligent. Eventually marries Shallot in the end of the series and has a daughter named Yarrow and a son named Bergamot. ;Kale (ガク''Gaku''?) :Voiced by: Yumiko Kobayashi :Kale is one of Clover's friends, a strong brown hare with amazing green eyes. The oldest of the 7 bunny siblings, he's friendly and loyal, but a little mysterious. He secretly has a crush on Thistle and sticks up for his friend Shallot. In the end, he marries Thistle and both of them had a son named Chard. ;Shallot (ハル''Haru''?) :Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe :Shallot is also one of Clover's friends, a yellowish/orange rabbit with glasses. He is extremely smart and always seen with a book. He has a secret side, which isn't all about knowledge and books. He supports his best friend Kale and has a crush on Mallow. In the end of the series, he gets married to Mallow and has a daughter named Yarrow and a son named Bergamot. ;Rambler (旅うさぎさん''Tabi-usagi san''?) / Bramble :Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu :Rambler is a male rabbit that travels to different forests all the time, and tells the other animals stories about his adventures. He very popular, and is quite a bit older than Clover and her friends. Clover looks up to him a lot and always asks to adventure with him when she gets older, but he always refuses. Rambler's past is very painful to him -- when he was young, he played hooky outside his forest, and returned to find his own home destroyed by humans. Since that incident he has been traveling nonstop. In the Manga's epilogue, he finally travels with Clover. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Happy_Happy_Clover&action=edit&section=4 editMinor characters *'Professor Hoot:' An owl who is the teacher to all the young animals in Crescent Forest, as well as the forest's doctor. Gruff, but secretly nice. Known for his dreaded invitations to his home, which usually includes bitter health tea which all his students hate, and his long stories about his youth. *'Hickory:' A flying squirrel, Clover's babysitter who lives upstairs in the same tree. Calm, cool, collected, and nice to everyone. He's is also afraid of spiders and eats a lot when he see one. *'Tip, Top, Tap, Flip, Flop, and Flap:' Kale's sextuplet younger brothers. They get along really well with Kale, and look up to him a lot. They all have a huge crush on Mallow. You can tell the differences between them like this: Top: white on the TOP of the ears; and etc. *'Cinnamon: ' A fox, who is one of the forest's biggest pranksters. He is rarely seen without his partner-in-crime, Twirl. *'Twirl:' A squirrel, and the other of the forest's biggest pranksters. Rarely seen without Cinnamon, he is the founder of the Mallow Fan club and has a crush on Mallow. *'Clover's parents: '''Clover's dad is an inventor and meteorologist, and Clover's mom is a renowned chef who dotes on her husband. *'Mallow's parents: ' *'Kale's parents:' *'Shallot's parents:' *'Nutmeg:' Cinnamon's sister and a fortune teller. *'Blackberry:' A young bear. *'Forsythia:' A deer with a big ego who loves to gossip. She becomes good friends with Mallow and Carrot. *'Mr Mole:' A mole who is very passionate about the art of digging, insisting that amateurs not dig holes. He maintains the Crescent forest underground tunnel system, and dotes on his daughter Carrot. *'Carrot: A young mole, she has a crush on Kale after he complemented her unfortunate haircut. She becomes good friends with Forsythia. *'''Thistle: A rabbit from Sunny Meadow forest, she was pen pals with Kale while pretending to be a boy. When they finally met they developed crushes on each other. *'Bulbul Brothers: '''A pair of birds who speak only in rhyming rap, they are sub-par message couriers. *'Pecan:' A flying squirrel and Hickory's twin brother. His character is the total opposite of Hickory's. *'Mr Falcon:' A falcon from Sunny Meadow forest, he delivers mail between his forest and Crescent Forest. *'Luna:''' A rabbit violinist who ran away from his traveling band. Clover helps him overcome his stage fright.